


Let's play MY game

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Rare Pairings [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Saw (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Old Man and Monster love, Tentacles, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: John Kramer usually had games for many people, who had took their lives for granted in which they would usually harm themselves or others, physically and mentally. Some lived choosing to live with aftermath or become his apprentice but in the end, they all die.They are mortals.But with a strange being, possible with tentacles.People called him, The Slender Man.





	Let's play MY game

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Tentacles on an old man

John Kramer usually had games for many people, who had took their lives for granted in which they would usually harm themselves or others, physically and mentally. Some lived choosing to live with aftermath or become his apprentice but in the end, they all die.  
They are mortals.  
But with a strange being, possible with tentacles.  
People called him, The Slender Man.

* * *

John shivered in the pale and slender man's hands, black tentacles spreading his legs while some prod him. The air chilled the Jigsaw Killer to his bones. His cloak was exposing his bare skin to the air.  
"People know you... That horrifying thing.."

" **Do you, John Kramer?** " it whispered, which surprised John due to the fact it or he had no face or know John's name.  
" **Let my game begin** ." it whispered, it's face ripping at where the mouth supposed to be at, slick tendrils looking like a tongue close to Kramer's throat, salvia dripping from the tongue.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They're in me....!" John's mind was screaming as tentacles prodding his prostate with such hard but soft force that Kramer feel it.  
He don't know if he going to die from overexertion because of his age.  
"Ahhh..."  
"P-please..." John croaked, the feeling that he never felt was coming back...  
" **Oh?** " the figure spoke, " **You almost ready..... I guess our game might be finish.... FOR NOW.** "   
John Kramer gasped as he orgasmed, spilling himself down his thigh, passing out.  
Then pale figure scoops up the older man and two disappeared in the dark forest. But John didn't care that people think that he is dead. They will be wrong. 


End file.
